


this life, this love

by tattooedsiren



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedsiren/pseuds/tattooedsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Emmett Callum Specter-Ross... He would sound like his own law firm."<br/>"You say that like it's a bad thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	this life, this love

**Author's Note:**

> After the unexpected angst of my last fic I just wanted to write something cute and fluffy. So, yeah, consider yourself warned.

Mike wakes slowly, his arm automatically searching the bed beside him but coming up empty. He opens his eyes blearily. The room is still dark, the only light coming from the alarm clock on the bedside table which silently screams 3.51am in bright green numbers.

He throws the covers off and stumbles out of the room. The apartment is dark, and his hand trails along the walls as he heads down the hallway. They have only been living in their new place for six weeks and a combination of sleep deprivation and unknown surroundings makes him slow and cautious.

 

 

 

"You're right, it's time."  
"It's time for what?"  
"We need a new apartment. I love this place but it's not practical anymore."  
"You really like to leave it to the last minute, don't you?"  
"Just call the realtor and get her to set up appointments at all the places you've been looking at when you think I'm not paying attention."

 

 

 

Mike rubs a hand over his face, fails to stifle a yawn. He makes it to the kitchen without crashing into something. He pulls a bottle of water from the fridge and swallows a few mouthfuls.

He heads back down the apartment but instead of returning to the master he slowly and carefully opens the nursery door. The room is filled with a soft orange glow from the nightlight on the wall above the change table. His eyes automatically go to the rocking chair in the corner of the room and he is rewarded with the sight of Harvey with their son cradled in his arms. Harvey's eyes are closed but he is obviously awake as he rocks them gently back and forth.

 

 

 

"Emmett Callum Specter-Ross… He would sound like his own law firm."  
"You say that like it's a bad thing."  
"Okay, how about we drop the hyphenated name. Give him my surname as a middle name: Emmett Ross Specter."  
"No. He is _our_ son, yours and mine, and he will have both our surnames."

 

 

 

A warmth that no words would ever be able to adequately describe settles through him. He wants to stare at them for forever, this man he loves more than he ever thought was possible and the son he still can't believe is really theirs. After being alone for so long he finally has a family of his own, and in the quiet moments like this when he stops and thinks about it he wants to cry and laugh and a million other things as the emotions overwhelm him.

He crosses the room and gently lifts Emmett from Harvey's arm. Harvey opens his eyes, a tired smile ghosting over his face. Mike kisses his lips briefly and shoos him off to bed. Harvey needs to be up for work in a few hours and can use all the rest he can get. Harvey stands, kisses Emmett on the head before slipping quietly from the room.

 

 

 

"We could get a nanny."  
"We are _not_ getting a nanny to raise our child."  
"Are you sure about this? Giving up your job, it's a big deal."  
"Well it's not like I can never go back. And besides, you earn way more than I do and of the two of us, you are the only one with an actual law degree. Seems fairly logical really."

 

 

 

Mike stares at Emmett. He keeps waiting for it to stop, the awe and wonder every time he looks at him, but he is nearly four weeks old and he still feels it every time.

He knows he's projecting, but he thinks that Emmett looks like both of them. He can see both himself and Harvey in him, the eyes are his and the mouth is Harvey's, and he knows it's impossible and that even though they don't know which of them is the biological father he likes to pretend that through some miracle there is a bit of both of them in Emmett. It's an illusion he keeps to himself, one he will hold onto for the next year or so until the genetics will out and the true paternity declares itself.

 

 

 

"I thought this was only something they did in the movies."  
"Nope, it's a real thing. A pretty common thing, apparently. And you have to admit there is something magical and romantic about it."  
"I will admit to no such thing. But if this is what you want to do then I'm fine with it. Pretty sure my swimmers can get to the finish line first."  
"Charming."

 

 

 

Mike carefully puts Emmett back into his crib, tucks him into his blankets. He stirs, but doesn't wake, which Mike is grateful for. He turns off the light and on his way out of the bedroom he picks up the half empty bottle of formula and returns it to the kitchen, rinsing it out quickly before leaving it in the sink.

He stumbles back into the bedroom, silently and carefully sliding back into the bed beside Harvey. Harvey, always quick to fall asleep, doesn’t stir, not even when Mike shuffles closer, rests an arm over his waist.

He is exhausted, but in the best possible way. No one ever told him it would be like this: it's seriously the hardest thing he has ever done, it's tiring and non-stop and absolutely terrifying. But it is also so completely worth it, to have this life, this love. And as he drifts off to sleep, he is content.

 

 

 

"He's so tiny."  
"I can't believe he's finally here."  
"He is. And he is ours, all ours."  
"I love you, Harvey."  
"I love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a couple of small follow up fics that reside in this verse. Check out chapters 15, 17, 34, 57, 59, 60, 126 and 130 of [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/562398/chapters/1004906) fic for more baby Emmett fics. :O)


End file.
